Orian and Sarai: The beginning
by Tala's-girl
Summary: Sarai, a ninja, and Orian, a fox, have been together for awhile and although they may bicker at eachother. They're best friends. This is the beginning of their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Orian - *Sits on your head, my tail wagging back and forth*Sarai - *Starts walking* What do you want to do today boy?Orian - Hot spring?Sarai - Foxes like hot springs?Orian - *Nods* Of course we do, how do you think we keep our tails nice and fluffy?Sarai - *Laughs* Hair gel?Orian - *stomps your head at that remark* Turn hereSarai - OWWW! What was that for? *Turning*Orian - Like I know what hair gel is... I'm a fox for crying out loud...Sarai - Well it would make sense if you knew about that... after all you go to a hot spring so its not impossibleOrian - *Stomps on your head again* You missed a turn. Watch where your - *Grabs your fur and skin on the back of your neck to put you face to face with me* One more time and im leaving you behind... got it?Orian - *Sticks out my tongue at you, but folds my arms* Fine. Now will you let me go?Sarai - *Lets go and smiles* and your tongue will go - *Nudges your leg, seeing a traveler walking towards us* Lets talk to himSarai - *Walks up to the traveler* excuse me sir.. can you direct me to the hot springs, cause according to this fox, I don't know where it isTraveler -Fox? That one?-Sarai - Yes him...Orian - *Walks up to the old man* Hello kind sir, please tell my companion that we missed -Oh my lord! A talking fox! RUN!-Sarai - *Looks over to the fox* You scared him off... and he knew where the hot spring wasOrian - *Looks up at the girl* How was I supposed to know he would freak out! *After a moment I sniff the air* Hold on...*Sniffles the air more* I got a lock on rice - Really? *Stomach grumbles* I am kinda hungry... you?Orian - *Feels my own stomach grumble* maybe a littleSarai - If u didn't get us lost and scare the man off im sure we'd be there by now.. Orian - well... I got the scent *walks down the path in front of us... the way we was going* its this wayOrian - *starts to run*Sarai - *runs after Orian* well which one is it? food?Orian - yes... food... OH GLORYOUS FOOD!Orian - *Starts to run faster*Sarai - *catches up to u and passes u up* you're gonna have to be faster than that *runs farther ahead*Orian - *runs faster then any mere human can, her being a ninja, runs way faster* DAMN IT! *Feeling even hungrier, runs even faster*Sarai - *makes it to the restaurant and sniffs* OOOOOO SMELLS YUMMY! *turns around and doesn't see the fox no where in sight and walks inside*Orian - *is sitting at one of the tables already eating 5 bowls of rice* where you been?Sarai - *sits down at the table and starts eating fast* ^^ I was looking for u Orian - *sees the pudgy store owner come up to the table*Store Owner -What's that fox doing at the table?-Sarai - *talking with my mouth half full* he's a ninja fox ^^ so he's sorta like a human sirStore Owner -Ninja fox? Looks like a normal fox... Anyway, no pets allowed.-Sarai - *whispers to Orian* Thinking what im thinking?Orian - *whispers back* that im full and need to do something somewhere?Sarai - *chokes on the food a little* Dine and dash, ill get us out of here. You can do that when we disappear...Orian - oh... ok...Store Owner -What you whispering to that fox?-Sarai - *stands up and picks up the fox* Sorry about that sir. *Reaches into pocket and pulls something out* This is for your kindness *throws smoke bomb* see ya *disappears*Store Owner -*coughs a bit and runs out the door, seeing us run down the road* HEY YOU TWO, STOP!-Sarai - *tightens grip around your side* you better hold on tight *runs as fast as I can*Orian - *claws you as we run past the hot spring* WAIT! GO BACK! *Turns to see the fat owner was gone* Turn around!Sarai - *stops in my tracks and falls over* _Orian - *since you have me in a hold, my nose gets hit hard*Sarai - *seeing stars* you should have said something a little bit sooner *rubs my face* it was your fault we're both hurtOrian - *rolls on the ground* Owowowowowowow!Sarai - *throws a rock at u* that's what u getOrian - *rolls over dodging the rock* its your own dang fault for not looking Sarai - *jumps at you and tackles you* you want to repeat that fox?Orian - *wiggles around as much has I could* I said it's your own dang fault!Sarai - *punches you* how do you figure? you knew where we were going the whole time and you didn't say - *kicks your stomach* because you got skin like a rock! I hurt my claws scratching you!Sarai - *evil glare* that's what you getOrian - *gets up* Hmph, well lets head back, its getting dark. Lets head to the hot spring, and continue our journey in the morning. *Starts to walk back to the hot spring*Sarai - *slowly walks behind you and smiles* fine... Wait a minute.. What are you up tooOrian - *looks back at you* nothing, now lets hurry... the faster we get there, the quicker I can peak at the girls bath *smiles to myself*Sarai - *runs a little faster* pervy foxOrian - *sees the big sign of the hot spring* YES! Go get us a room... ill be right back *Starts to walk over to the girls bath*Sarai - *grabs you by the fur* your coming with meOrian - *feels myself get hoisted up* aww-And so our heroes end their day at the hot spring inn... good night heroes-


	2. Chapter 2 The Search for Gold pt 1

Orian - *I lay there my eyes half open, waiting for some kind of movement. I was always a nervous fox sometimes, then, out of the corner of my eye, the sun began to rise from the horizon*Sarai - *slightly opens eyes and moans* owwww my head hurts, turn the lights offOrian - *I jump as you speak* dang... there aren't any lights... go back to bed... ill be right back *i said in a whisper. I wanted to have a bit of seriousness in my voice, but it wasn't well placed.*Sarai - *covers head with pillow* yeah yeah... Orian - *hours went by and i haven't returned*Sarai - *gets up and looks around* -_- that fox is never going to learn... *heads to the bath house wondering y i was getting a bad feeling. i reach the bath house and slowly slip into the hot springs* ahh this feel good... *see other girls* excuse me miss, i was wondering if you could tell the other girls there's a fox who likes to peek at women. and could u tell me if you have seen him?Cute Girl - Oh? you mean this one?- Orian - *she turned around to show her holding me with my arms in the air, in between two pillows* Murrrrrrrr...Cute Girl - I found him looking from outside and thought he might get cold. So i grabbed him... isn't he the cutest?-Sarai - very cute he is. do you want him? Orian - *i look at you... then at the pretty girl* hmmmm...Cute Girl - DO I! I can put him in so many dresses!-Sarai - um... never mindOrian - *at that i look at the girl all wide eyed*Sarai - *laughs* i don't think he'll like that too much. considering he is a boyOrian - *i start to kick and wiggle trying to get away. I finally get free of her grip and fling myself between Sarai's pillows... realizing this might not go well for the cute fox*Sarai - *irritated* putting yourself there might get you hurtOrian - *i quickly swim away and into a small corner* please help me... *i whisper*Sarai - *swims over to you and whispers* I really wasn't gonna give you awayOrian - *i breath a sigh of relief.* thank goodness... but i have to tell you something... it might be fun Sarai - *smiles* what is itOrian - I heard of a chest with tons of gold in it... it supposed to be hidden, but some of the girls believe that an old man in the next town knows where it is hidden... *slowly breathing being giddy from all the naked girls around, especially you*Sarai - *grins* WELL THEN LETS GO! *daydreams about what i could do with the gold. showing the fox the stars in your eyes*Orian - *i jump at your scream and all the girls in the spring look*Cute Girl -What are you shouting about?-Sarai - *snaps out of it* what happened? *all confused*Orian - *i whisper to you* we may want to go... *somehow i managed to float in between your pillows again *Sarai - *pulls the wet fox from in between my pillows and throws u back in the water and gets out and wraps myself into a towel* im going to change.. it'll keep u from getting in between my pillows *going to get dressed*Orian - *i sit and soak in the water as the girl who wanted me drew closer*Cute Girl - Hey cute foxy... did the mean girl leave you all alone? i got a perfect dress for you-Orian - *i look at her and kick and paddle as fast as i can to get back to you, at least Sarai's don't put me in dressesSarai - *comes back out and sees the girl coming near you* lets go foxyOrian - *i nod and jump out of the water, making you catch me... then i turn to the girl and stick out my tongue at her*Sarai - *jumps off into the trees holding u* you're gonna get us killed and i didn't even do any wrongOrian - *i blink at you and start to whine* Im sorry Sarai... *i see you sit down in the tree...* Are we just going to rest here? I don't mind... im tired from not getting any sleep most of the nightSarai - *sits down* yeahOrian - *lays on the branch, legs dangling over the sides and my tongue hanging out, I quickly fall asleep*Sarai - z_z *asleep under the tree*Orian - *sleeps as well, then starts to roll over, falling out of the tall tree, landing on my nose with a thud* ...OWOWOWOWOW!Sarai - *jumps up at the screaming* huh? what? *rubbing eyes to see what happened. I catch the sight of you rolling on the ground and i start laughing* Orian - *i sit down and rub my sensitive nose with my paw* ow... ow...Sarai - *smiles at you* maybe i should have left u with the nice girl who wanted to put you in dresses... at least you wouldn't be hurting yourself so much with meOrian - *looks at you with a bloody nose* yeah right... like I would like to be in a dress... Im a male fox! I get hurt all the - ^^ well put yourself in between my pillows again and ill take you back to her Orian - *at that remark, I decided that your pillows isn't what i want, especially if it meant going back to her* um... what about the gold?Sarai - *stands up* RIGHT! Lets get going.. *starts walking*Orian - WAIT! Your still in the tree!Sarai - *not realizing that. I fall off the tree head first, hitting the ground with a thud* _ that's not good... *sees birdies flying around my head* hey birdies your making me dizzyOrian - *helps you get up the best i can* Are you ok?Sarai - *_* yeah... can u do me a favor?Orian - *i look at you* What is it?Sarai - kill the birdies first.. they're not making it easy to walkOrian - *seeing no birds, i knock my head against yours, hoping it would help* Ow...Sarai - *falls backwards* ow! that made it a little better.. no more birdies though. I have a hard head sorryOrian - *i rub the sore spot on my forehead* I kinda noticed... ow...*After a short rub I start to walk down the path* So... i was wondering, how did you pay for the room? We are broke... right?Sarai - *gets up and catches up to u* well its a good thing the innkeeper is a pervert and kept staring at my chest... Orian - *looks up at you and shifts my gaze at the road* Filthy humans do you know where the next town is?

Sarai - ^_^ your one to talk.. Anyways... didn't you hear where the town was gonna be.. ?Orian - *i shake my head* all i could hear was "the next town over" *thinks about it for a bit* Do you think its Comica town? Sarai - hmmmm... well whatever its called, your working you cute fox skillsOrian - *i shoot my eyes up at you, but keeping up with you as we walk* How?Sarai - i don't know yet... besides being cute.. what can you do that is also cute.. remember he's and old manOrian - *i gave it some thought* i can juggle... or do what canines do best: the puppy dog eyesSarai - *smiles* that could work.. goodness that doesn't work on meOrian - *smiles a bit and looks up, seeing the sky grow darker* Its getting dark already?Sarai - *looks up* dang... it is? *looks at you* what should we do?Orian - *looks in the distance and sees lights in a nearby town* That must be the town ahead... we should rest before we head out to find the old man... not like he would like it if we bothered him in the middle of the nightSarai - hmmm... true. So were camping out tonight?Orian - *listens a bit as we get closer* Sounds like a festival or something. We should probably check it out... right?Sarai - ^^ oh yeah definitely... race you there.. *runs off*Orian - *got caught off guard and dashes after her* WAIT! huff huff I can't run as fast as you!... *without knowing I trip on a branch and go flying threw the air... luckily landing in your backpack* Muffle *i say not being able to speak*Sarai - *pauses at the front gate and is amazed* wow. what do you thing this festival is?Cobra Man - Why my dear its the festival of the cobra! We celebrate the bringing of the cobras birth into this world, and we make sure to have fun with everything that we do - *said an odd man in a cobra costume*Sarai - *jumps 10 ft in the air* I.. I.. I *scared out of my mind*Orian - *i wiggle my head out of the bag* its ok... its just some guy in a costumeSarai - *glares at you and whispers* that's not the pointOrian - *seeing you not doing anything i use my best impression of you to ask the guy a question* Are there any free inns? *the guy stands there, the eyes of the costume staring back*Cobra Man - OF COURSE! On this day... we charge nothing! Eat and play and sleep to your hearts content-Sarai - *snaps out of the daze* well y didn't you say so?Orian - *hearing that I jump out of the bag and start to cross the street when someone screams*Bald Guy - FOX!-Fat Lady - Kill the beast!-Sarai - NOOOO! *tries to reason with the villagers* Lets not be so hasty here.. he hasn't done anything - *i shrink back against your legs*Fat Lady - We hate all those who eat the cobra... the cobras enemies!-Orian - *then I see the guy in the costume walk up*Cobra Man - Listen Bertrude... The fox hasn't done anything wrong... it is a guest... calm down...-Orian - *then I see the guy turn to us*Cobra Man - Im sorry... your fox is allowed to stay, but we will keep a close eye on him... please make sure he doesn't eat any of the cobras around ok?-Sarai - ^^ thank you so much and that wont be a problem. we will just stay clear of them. *realizes that the guy looks familiar* hey if you don't mind me asking.. What's your name?Cobra Man (AKA Steven) *the guy stammers back in a bit of a surprise* -Steven... my names Steven... Im the mayor of this town... now go... enjoy yourselves- *He started to push Sarai away into one of the tents*Sarai - Hey! *still suspicious* I still want to ask you some questions!

Cobra Man(AKA Steven) - Well I don't know you... now please... enjoy yourselves- *he said walking away*Orian - *the tent above us was something I couldn't read... but the smell inside was really good*Sarai - *walks into the tent* Something's not right Orian. *shakes my head* definitely doesn't feel right..Orian - *I whisper to you* Well im not letting you ruin my good fortune... now lets eat...*i walk in the tent and get up at the wooden counter*Sarai - *sits next to you* fine i wont.. *stomach grumbles* ^^ time to feed my tummyBartender - Ill be with you in a min...- *said a skinny guy... his back to us*Orian - *then I see him turn around*Bartender-How may I... Aww... look at that little fella... what's his name?-Sarai - *smiles* his name is - well now... im surprised he was allowed in this town... mayor doesn't like no canines. I don't mind though... so what can I get ya both?-Sarai - with the day ive had.. i need a drinkOrian - *i bark to second the notion*Bartender -Two drinks.. comin up! *he flipped a couple bottles and poured two glasses of beer*Orian - *he lays the glasses in front of you and me*Sarai - *takes the glass and takes a big gulp* ^^ I feel sooo much better. what about you Orian?Orian - *after a couple of licks, i nod my head, unknowingly i was getting hungry and my stomach started to growl*Bartender -sounds like you fox is hungry, what does he eat?-Sarai - Human foodBartender - *the bartender scratched his head* isn't that bad for the little guy?-Sarai - *thinks about it* It hasn't done anything to him yet.. maybe some dog food wont hurt though... what do you think?Orian - *I shake my head hard*Bartender -HAHA... seems he's grown attached to people food... anyway... what can i get yall?-Sarai - *open eyes wide and smiles* EVERYTHING!Orian - *sees the man blink*Bartender - well... uh... ok...Orian - *then sees the skinny man go behind the curtain. After about 15 mins he comes out with beef noodles and a side of chopsticks*Bartender - that's one... 25 more dishes to go-Orian - *I watch as he walk back behind the curtain and starts to make the next dish* Sarai - *digs in* yummy ^^Orian - *I dig in too* Mmmmmm... Its really goodSarai - *stops eating for a second* Im still telling you i know that guy.. Maybe I should ask the waiter.. *takes another bite*Orian - *eats all the noodles before you* and im telling you... don't worry about it, enjoy the mealsSarai - *takes the last bite of my noodles* hmph.. oh i will enjoy. better watch out though.. he don't like uOrian - *i shake my head* then why did he let me go? that one fat lady was going to skin me alive and he stopped her, I like himBartender - Hope you guys are still hungry... I got the chefs special... Trout with garlic butter, and a side of lemonSarai - excuse me sir.. im gonna need a stronger drink now.. *takes a bite of food*Bartender -Oh? How's whisky?-Sarai - even better.. pour me a big oneBartender - Oh? so you can hold your liquor huh? Alright, coming right up-

Orian - *after a bit I could see him walking to the end of the counter and grabbed a mug*Bartender - how's from the barrel sound?-Sarai - *eyes light up* REALLY? I would love that so muchBartender - Alright... Whisky from the barrel it is- *He walked behind the curtain and comes back a few mins later and the mug was full to the brim with Whisky* Alright, whisky from the barrel.- *he said handing it to you*Sarai - *raises the cup up to u* u said to have fun right?Orian - *i nod as the waiter walked away*Sarai - *takes another sip* you'll love me when im drunk.. very HAPPY drunkOrian - *looks at you with wide eyes* alright... * I take a lick of my beer and chow on my fish*Sarai - *finishes the fish and the last of the whiskey in the glass* don't u have a human form?Orian - *i look at you and shake my head* I've never had a hum- *I see the waiter walk closer*Sarai - *smiles* i never said u did.. just asking. i like u better as a fox anywaysBartender -Hey miss... I got the next round... its my favorite... Chicken in wine... I usually don't serve this... but this is the festival of the cobra, so eat up you two. Oh... you got no more whisky... let me get you a refill- *he said grabbing the mug and heading back to the counter*Sarai - *hiccups* Orian, i think im gonna have to be carried out of hereOrian - *I give a look at the bartender and then at you* Are you sure? *i whisper*Sarai - *hiccups again* hmm i don't know yet. where's the inn at?Bartender -Its a few houses down the street... do you need help?-Sarai - *stands up* not yet i don't *sits back down* another whiskey waiterBartender - Alright, Another whisky coming up- *he said taking the mug coming back a few mins later with another full to the brim mug of whisky* -Here you go miss-Sarai - *lifts the glass up* -Not a problem, if you want you can take the mug, I got thousands-Sarai - *hiccups* so who's carrying me there?Bartender -I guess I can, don't worry. Ill keep you safe-*he wraps his arm around you and picks you up*Sarai - *smiles* thank you sirOrian - Grr...*I wasn't too sure about the bartender, then again... I was buzzed, it was kinda hard to even stand*Bartender -Alright, lets get you to the inn-Sarai - *stops and puts my hand to my mouth* Orian, i think im gonna be sickBartender -uh oh- *the bartender runs to the bar to grab a bucket and sticks it in front of you*Sarai - *pukes in the bucket for a couple minutes. I finally lift my head up, only to be overcome by dizziness and i puke again* Orian - *I lift my head up and start to get dizzy a bit as well, not enough to throw up, but still making hard to standBartender - Come on miss, lets get you in bed-Sarai - *stops puking* sir can you go get a cold wet cloth for my head please?Bartender - *the bartender sits you down and grabs a cold wet cloth from a cabinet* -Come lets get you to bed now-Sarai - *looks at the bartender suspiciously* okay.. come on - *Follows as best I can down the street, following you to the inn, keeping an eye on you and the bartender*Sarai - sir get me to a bed faster. my head is spinning,Bartender - *after about 10 mins, we arrived at the inn* -Hey Bill! You got someone who needs a bed!-Sarai - *looks at Steve and passes out*Orian - *I jump a little to see you pass out like that*Bartender -oh dear... well...-Bill -Don't worry, here take her and her... fox... up in room B3.-Bartender -Ok Bill-Orian - *he walked you up the stairs and into the bed in room B3 and I follow close behind. As he lays you down on the bed, I lay there next to you... not once taking my eyes off door after the Bartender left... protecting you with my life it came to it*Sarai - *as i slowly open my eyes and struggling to talk so i whisper to you* were being watched Orian

Orian - *i whisper back* I know...Sarai - and i don't get sick when i drink, especially whiskeyOrian - *I whisper back* Of course... im suspecting it was spiked, now get your rest... we have a big day tomorrow.-And so Sarai fell asleep, Orian keeping watch, making sure not to fall asleep all night-


End file.
